Tainted Love
by Skarlett
Summary: My first story with made-up characters in it. It's kinda crap. Ok, it's really crap. It's about Dom and Letty getting together. Surprise, surprise.
1. Part 1

Letty's POV:  
  
"You don't think it's too provocative?" I asked Mia, staring down at my outfit, consisting of a low-cut black tank and a tiny black leather mini, that just grazed under my ass.  
  
To top it off, my black knee-high boots and the right amount of plain silver jewellery.  
  
"Yeah it is...but that's ok...all the guys'll like it," Mia snickered, looking Letty over. "And me?" She spun around happily, thrusting her chest out at Letty.  
  
I rolled my eyes at her and looked in the mirror, happy at what I saw. My hair hungin loose, dark waves around my face and my lips glittered with gloss. I looked good.  
  
"Ha!" Mia crowed. "Who's Miss Penthouse now, Hooters?!" she teased, pinching my waist.  
  
I ignored her, but blushed slightly.  
  
"Planning to turn a few heads tonight?" I asked her, slipping my money and lip gloss into the tiny pocket on my skirt.  
  
Mia smiled proudly, slapping my ass as we started out the door. "You remember Juan? From school?" she asked as we reached the top landing.  
  
I nodded absentmindedly as we descended the stairs, my thoughts only on one thing...  
  
"Holy shit!" Vince called subtley as we reached the bottom. "Who the fuck are you two" he demanded, whistling his appreciation. Leon just punched his shoulder.  
  
I gave him the finger and rolled my eyes. "Ready to go?"  
  
Mia laughed at Vince, poking her tongue out as she swept past him.  
  
"He's gonna be there tonight..." she whispered in my ear, hugging my waist with one arm as we approached Vince's car.  
  
I smiled, a smile only Mia would pick up and I heard Vince pull the door closed. I slipped into the back of the Maxima and we were at the club in no time, and even faster, I passed off as 18 without so much as a second glance.  
  
"This place is awesome!" I shouted to Leon over the throbbing bass hurtling from the speakers, my eyes scanning the crowd for Dom.  
  
Leon grinned, resting his hand on my hip as he looked me over. "So are you, lady..."  
  
Mia rolled her eyes and tugged on my arm. "Come dance with me!" she pleaded.  
  
I nodded, enticed by the thought of dancing. I let Mia pull me through the crowd of writhing bodies, and as soon as she stopped, I got my groove on, one arm above my head as my hips twisted in time to the beat.  
  
Dom's POV:  
  
I walked up to Vince, grabbing his shoulders as I scanned the crowd for Mia.  
  
"Seen the little girl?" I asked, just as I spotted her, dancing with a fine- ass girl who looked like Letty, only in tight clothes. I started to push through the crowds towards them.  
  
I needed an introduction.  
  
Mia rolled her eyes as I approached, but ignored me and started to dance against the mystery lady.  
  
I stopped, staring at Mia and the wannabe-bad girl beside her. I shoved her gently out of the way...she was a fine thing.  
  
"The hell are you wearing?" I demanded of my little sister. "Put some damn clothes on."  
  
"Dom!" Mia glared back at me, furious. "It's NOT that bad! Leave us alone!"  
  
"I will no, when you're out here dressed like..." I shook my head. "Like some hootchie, Mia..." I turned to chew out the other girl about dressing appropriately when my eyes flew out of my head.  
  
"Letty?" I looked her up and down, from the boots holding shapely thighs, up the legs...tiny leather skirt...she should turn around....my eyes moved up her chest, one I hadn't noticed before, and her face. Those dark eyes gazing back at me, and the lips...were her lips like that before?  
  
How dare Letty go and be a luscious woman without giving me notice...and dressed like that.  
  
"Nice," I murmured without thinking.  
  
"Uh...hey," she said softly, nervous.  
  
Mia just looked at the two of us and stormed off.  
  
"Hey," I responded, rubbing my chin, keeping my eyes on Letty's, trying to keep them from roaming back to her breasts...she was all woman...  
  
I held out an arm for her, thinking I'd get her away from this damn place, and get her dressed again...so I could breathe.  
  
"Dance with me!" Letty yelled loudly as she took my arm.  
  
I gave her a wary look before taking a step forward and sliding my arms around her waist...carefully.  
  
She began to move her hips, slowly at first, and then faster, picking up the rhythm of the music, one arm resting on my shoulder, one above her head, swaying freely.  
  
I swayed along to the music with her, watching her closely. I smiled a little, admiring her features. Her hair framing her face rather than hanging in it, looking all demure and shy in turn with total come-hither looks.  
  
I leaned forward, dragging her closer. "When?" I asked softly, not sure she'd heard me over the music.  
  
She looked up, her brows knitted together in confusion. "Now, I suppose?" she answered, unsure.  
  
Her knee inadvertantly bumped my crotch.  
  
I smiled a little, pulling her closer. "Any reason?" I asked, making sure I wrapped her in my arms tightly, so every horn dog in the place would know not to mess wiht her.  
  
I looked down into those deep eyes, holding them as my hands slid slowly around her waist, tightening slightly.  
  
She shrugged. "No reason...I'm 17 now..."  
  
"Yeah," I said, lowering my head a little, resisting the urge to crush her against me, to feel those curves for myself. Was she still Letty? Still my crude little tomboy? I had no idea...in these clothes...  
  
"When you grow a rack?" I murmured with a slight smirk...very romantic...but this was Letty, I shouldn't worry about romantic with her...I never worried with her.  
  
She blushed. "When I was 14, Mr Perceptive," she taunted as our foreheads brushed. "You sure notice stuff, hey?"  
  
"How am I meant to notice, you never let me see before..." I inhaled, my hand on the small of Letty's back, itching to move down over her ass...17, Dom...she was 17. And Letty or all people.  
  
"I'm noticin' now..." I informed her, turning her around slowly as we danced.  
  
She smiled. "Good to hear."  
  
I stepped forward, wrapping my arms tight around her, trying to mask my obvious interest in her.  
  
"Never thought I'd see youlike this, girl," I told her in a murmur.  
  
"Complaining?" She asked me, pulling away and returned her hips to the swinging motion.  
  
I shook my head slowly, pulling further away from her. Mia's friend...woah.  
  
"I think I should take you home," I informed her, not letting go of that body.....daaamn...."Get you some decent clothes, I don't want guys lookin' at you."  
  
"What? Why?" she demanded. Uh oh, Letty stubborness. "I'm happy the way I am," she said, crossing her arms. "There isn't a single girl in here who isn't dressed like me, and it's not as though I'm gonna get myself into a bad situation, not when I have you to protect me," she babbled.  
  
I lifted my head, giving Letty my granite stare, the one that meant business.  
  
"I don't like 'em lookin' at you," I insisted, walking her backwards protectively. "C'mon, lts go get you out of those clothes..." And into something I won't jump your 17-year-old bones in... 


	2. Part 2

Letty's POV:  
  
I shook my head. "No, Dom. I don't wanna change," I said, not budging. "You can hate it all you want, but you don't own me," I said, wishing it weren't the case.  
  
I fixed my eyes on him.  
  
"You bring anything else to wear?" he asked, and I seriously didn't know if he was kidding.  
  
I rolled my eyes at him. "Sure Dom, got a goddamn tracksuit in my pocket," I said sarcastically. "Just get over it," I told him. "You're not my bodyguard."  
  
"You're my responsibility, you're 17 and you're dressed like a slut," he responded. "Get in the car."  
  
My mouth dropped open and I pushed past him, marching right out of the club before I whirled on him.  
  
"You've got a lot of nerve, you know!" I told him. "Since when have you even cared? NEVER! And now, when I'm doing something fun, you have to fuck it over!" I yelled, stalking away, spotting his car.  
  
"Letty, I just want you to put on something decent. Ok? You DON'T look like all the other girls here..." he pleaded as he followed.  
  
"That's not what you said three seconds ago!" I said, pulling open the door to his car angrily and getting in before he could defend himself.  
  
God he made me angry sometimes, even though I'm blind for him, he could still get on my nerves. I waited until he was in the car.  
  
"Why do you feel it's your duty to look after me?"  
  
"Look Letty, can't you just put on some clothes, for me?" Dom asked pathetically as he drove home.  
  
"Don't really have a choice, do I?" I snorted, storming into the house as soon as the car stopped.  
  
I climbed the stairs and slammed the door. I changed from my skirt into leather pants, and from the shirt into a red halter-top, still leaving things to the imagination. I went back downstairs.  
  
"Let's go," I said, still angry with him.  
  
He shook his head. "Nope, not good enough."  
  
"You are so FUCKING ANNOYING!" I shouted at him, turning and going back upstairs, pulling on a pair of jeans with lace up sides and a blue tank top, and with that, I went back downstairs.  
  
"How about I just wear a muumuu?" I suggested sarcastically?  
  
"You got one?" Dom said back.  
  
I just deathstared the shit.  
  
"Aight, you can come back," he said softly, looking down at the floor.  
  
I didn't say anything, just moved past Dom, back outside to the car.  
  
"Thanks so much for the permission," I said, without an inch of gratitude in my voice.  
  
He grabbed my arm as I walked past, and his eyes were still on the floor.  
  
"What?" I asked, impatient. "Hello? Lose your train of thought?" I asked, moving a little closer, tipping his face up.  
  
He moistened his lips slowly, looking at me slowly.  
  
"You looked different tonight," he told me quitely.  
  
"Ooh, Dom, again you remind me how quick you are," I said, rolling my eyes. "Is that it? I wanna go back to the club."  
  
Dom's POV:  
  
I stepped a little closer, looking down into her eyes...couldn't she see this wasn't a joke? I looked away again, shaking my head slowly. She didn't understand it was different for me, seeing her like that... my lil Letty, so cute when she started her fights and her shit, and now... like this... those legs, the body she'd hidden. She didn't understand.~  
  
She sighed, tipping my face back up to hers. In a quick moment, her lips were pressed to mine in a torrid of sweet, passionate kisses.  
  
My eyes closed hard, pulling Letty to me blindly... I'd worry in a minute... just a minute. Just for a moment, I'd kiss these soft velvet lips, crush them under mine, taste her just a little... I responded, starting to kiss deeper, opening her mouth gently.  
  
Her mouth opened gently against mine, her tongue finding it's way into the warmth of my mouth. Letty's arms wrapped around my neck, clawing herself to my body.  
  
I moaned softly... shit... her warm body, tongue in my mouth... we needed to be upstairs, in my bed... I stopped, stepped back fast, running my hand over my face as I looked down so I wouldn't return straight to her arms... she was only 17... my own Lolita.~  
  
"What, what is it?" she asked me, breathless. She stepped forward a little, rubbing my torso through my shirt, unaware at her effect on me.  
  
"Letty..." I looked up, breathing hard as I looked into those big, intense dark eyes.  
  
Shit... couldn't I look at her anymore without wanting to throw her down right there?  
  
"That ain't right, girl... y'know... had too much to drink," I muttered, refering to my half a beer earlier.  
  
"Bullshit," she told me. "You want this as much as I do," she added in a whisper, resting her forehead to mine, her hands on my arms, sliding up around my neck.  
  
"Yeah, but... I can't... can't have it..." I exhaled, keeping my eyes on the floor... away from the breasts, the neck, that face. "Letty you seventeen... you my homie... we don' do this... never have."  
  
"Why not?" she demanded, stubborn. "That's right, I'm 17, old enough to make my own choices, and right now...you're my choice," she told me softly. "Can't you just let yourself go? Can you honestly tell me that I'm just a friend?"  
  
"I thought you were..." I nuzzled Letty's head gently, my arms returning around her waist. "You Mia's friend... my little girl... we can't do this, Let. It'd fuck everything up," I whispered, leaning against her.  
  
"When you want something back enough, you can work hard not to fuck it up," she countered. "Forget Mia, forget everything...but me..." She pressed her lips back on mine.  
  
Fuck.  
  
I kissed her back, softly, ignoring the guilt as I pulled her hard to me, stepping forward, my thigh pressed against her as I massaged the back of her neck, playing with those amazing lips softly as we moved into a deeper, passionate kiss, as I held her tighter... tighter... making sure she was real. I'd kissed before, but she was making me forget I had.  
  
Her hands roamed my chest as she walked backwards, pulling me toward her as she headed for the stairs.  
  
"I want this..." she breathed against my lips. "I need to know if you do too..."  
  
"Fuck, you know I do..." I murmured back, cursing myself when I realized I'd spoken out loud. I opened my eyes, backing her against the wall. "I never... I don't know shit about you, girl," I whispered, searching her eyes as I pressed her up hard next to the stairs. "I don't- I never noticed before..."  
  
"We have plenty of time for that," Letty whispered, breaking away from me, walking up the stairs, beckoning for me to follow.  
  
I met her on the stairs, pressing my lips back to hers arm, her hips forcing themselves against me, which caused a moan to escape my lips.  
  
A few kisses, that was all. A few kisses wouldn't hurt...even though my heart was pounding and I was acutely aware of every time she moved.  
  
I broke the kiss for a moment, breathing hard as I rested against her.  
  
"Letty...baby girl, you don't want this...you don't want me..." 


	3. Part 3

Letty's POV:  
  
I tipped Dom's head upwards to meet his eyes. "Hell yes I do," I whispered. Couldn't he understand this was what I'd wanted since I was 11? That I would have given my life for this? For the chance to be in his arms, to be like this with him. "I want this...I really do..." I said softly, wishing his indecision wasn't there.  
  
"You 17 baby...you wanna be datin' a nice college boy, give you lots of nice things..." he exhaled, meeting my eyes. "You don't wanna get involved with me, Let, I'm fucked up. You think your mami'd like you gettin' involved with an ex-con fresh out of Lompoc?"  
  
"You think I care where you just spent two years of your life?" I asked him. "All I care about is right here, right now...not about the past..." I said, caressing his cheek lightly. "I don't want some pussy college boy, I want you, and I don't need someone to give me things, all I want and need is right here," I said softly, looking away, not believing that my feelings I so easily displayed to him was how I really felt. I knew I felt something deep for him, and it scared me just how deep I was.  
  
"Letty..." Dom exhaled slowly, looking me over. "You -- shit's changed. You changed...I gotta get my head around this, aight? I still..." he turned around and sat down on the stairs.  
  
A cold breeze blew past me as he let me go, sinking to the stairs. I sunk down beside him. "You don't want me," I said simply, looking away, feeling like a completle and utter moron for telling him how I felt. "I'm sorry I said all the stuff," I added, my chin resting in my palm.  
  
He was a typical guy, pulls your chain around, makes you believe one thing, and then goes and does another.  
  
"I do want you," he murmured. "But you still my little girl in my head, Let... shit, you grown up... I never saw, girl. You somethin' different now."~  
  
"I know," I said, my hand on his knee. "I don't see the problem, Dom, I mean, we're both adults, old enough to make our own decisions, why are you fighting?" I asked him, my voice soft, laced with uncertainty and fear.  
  
I'd never done this, never offered my love to someone, and prayed they'd take it. I never trusted anyone, only ever trusted Dom, and even he is turning out like all the other boys.  
  
"Cause you ain't an adult... in my head. You still my little Letty... lil tomoy girl pissin' me off in my garage... not some, cleavagey leggy..." he said, rubbing his head in frustration.  
  
"Oh," I said, taking my hand off his knee. "I see."  
  
I looked down at my hands, a little weatherworn and rough, and I saw everything in my hands. My whole life was right there.  
  
"I'm gonna go to bed," I said, standing up. I couldn't take being there with him like that.  
  
He nodded slowly. "Could go get into mine if you wanted," Dom murmured.  
  
I stopped, mid-step. "Ok," I said softly, climbing the rest of the stairs, and into the bathroom.  
  
I took off my make up, washing my face clean. Then, got changed into my pyjamas, consisting of a spaghetti strap white tank and blue boxers. I brushed my hair and padded across the hall into Dom's room, never actually been in there before. It was like a forbidden area, Dom's area that I never went into because I never wanted to get caught in there, touching his stuff.  
  
I breathed in and smelt the woodsy scent of his aftershave and I smiled briefly, sliding in under the cool cotton covers.  
  
I lay there nervously until Dom entered.  
  
"Hey, which side is yours?" I asked, sitting up.  
  
His room was plain, big queen bed and a dresser adjacent to the bed. It was littered with stuff, his jewellery and aftershave, and his clothes were spilling from the draws. Across the other side of the room, a chair was by the window, and by the chair, a door into what could be assumed as a bathroom.  
  
I swallowed. "You're not weirded by this?" I asked him, hugging my knees to my chest. "'Cause I'm not...I just wanted to know..."  
  
He shrugged, stripping off his shirt and pants, leaving him in a white singlet in boxers.  
  
"Why should I be? You can sleep in here if you want..."  
  
He hung up his necklace and looked around nervously.  
  
I looked around.  
  
"So? Gonna get in or sleep standing up?" I asked him, trying not to stare at the contours and curves that the singlet showed of his broad chest.  
  
And I would definitely not let my eyes travel down to his boxers...but they did anyway.  
  
He turned around slowly and climbed into bed, turning out the lamp fast.  
  
"G'night girl."  
  
"Night," I said softly, sliding down in the bed and turning onto my side, so I was facing Dom.  
  
His pillow was soft, and smelt just like him. Oh my God...I'd kissed Dominic Toretto. A smile crept onto my face as I lay there with my eyes closed. I could practically feel the closeness of Dom being radiated over the small distance between us.  
  
No touching....  
  
God, how I wanted to touch...  
  
I shifted a little, and my leg bumped Dom's under the covers. "Sorry," I muttered, my eyes open suddenly, and I couldn't get to sleep. "This is stupid..." I muttered to myself, pushing my hair out of my eyes.  
  
I couldn't sleep, not if Dom was there next to me, and I couldn't touch him or kiss him.  
  
It was a travesty.  
  
"What?" Dom asked, rolling over.  
  
I looked at Dom.  
  
"This is stupid," I repeated. "We can't even lay here together," I said. "Maybe I should just go..." I said softly, not wanting to, and hoping Dom wouldn't want me to, but it was so hard to be with him...  
  
Dom's POV:  
  
I found Letty's hand under the blanket, slipping my fingers between hers, forcing myself not to think of few other places... it was all slipping into place, but I forced myself to think of Letty the way she'd been... the safe way.  
  
"We've shared a bed before."~  
  
She rolledher perfect Letty eyes. "Not like this, not after we made out," she said sarcastically. "It's hard...not too kiss you..." she added in a whisper, looking down at our joined hands under the sheet. "This is new, and I don't want to regret not taking the opportunity..."  
  
"Letty..." she was torturing me.  
  
I needed, I needed some time to think about this, talk to V.  
  
"Girl, it wouldn't work," I forced myself to say. "You too young... probably never even had a guy before."  
  
Oh, shit. Oh shit... I didn't want to hurt her... it was better this way for her... what did I have to offer?~  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "And how would that change things?" she asked me. "How do you know it wouldn't work unless you tried?"  
  
I snickered, looking up again.  
  
"Letty, you're a sweet girl."  
  
A sweet, sexy, incredibly beautiful girl in my bed... shut up, Dom... I inhaled slowly, closing my eyes tight.  
  
"But I don' do cherry, ok?"~  
  
She scowled. "Aren't you listening to me?" she asked impatiently. "None of that matters. All that matters is that you're here, and I'm here, and we wouldn't be here together unless there was a reason."  
  
She slithered closer to me in the bed, until her lush thigh brushed against me.  
  
Oh, shit... she wasn't getting offended.  
  
"Yeah, except we live in the same house and I haven't had a decent lay in over two years," I informed her, adding a little snicker for effect. "I like my women with experience... I'm not your fucking Prince Charming, princess."~  
  
She pulled back, her bottom lip quivering. "Asshole," she muttered, turning over to throw back the covers, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
I closed my eyes, breathing hard... it was better for her... even though she thought I was a heartless asshole, it was still better then thinking we could have something... that we could have... when I just needed some fucking time.  
  
"Sorry," I whispered into the dark... shit... I didn't want to hurt her.~  
  
"So am I...sorry that I ever thought you'd care about me...sorry that a good fuck is more important than feelings....sorry you're not the man I thought you were..."  
  
I heard her voice break a little. Shit. I inhaled shakily.  
  
"No," I whispered, staring ahead. I looked over my shoulder briefly, laying my hand on the small of her back, biting the inside of my lip in frustration... I was only doing what was best for her. "Go to sleep," I whispered.  
  
Letty lay down on the very edge of the bed, as far from me as she could managed. And I didn't blame her.  
  
I closed my eyes tight, cuddling the blankets... irony much... I had an incredible, stunning woman in my bed, little Letty all grown up, who told me she loved me... and here I am. Cuddling the blankets.  
  
I made my breathing regular, forcing myself to sleep.  
  
****  
  
No, no.  
  
Fuck off, stay away from me. If I stay in the corner maybe no one'll notice... won't notice me... I could get there, start cracking heads, but I'd get knifed by the end of the week.  
  
I'd seen it happen.  
  
And now the door was slamming shut, the guard was running away, and it was so hot... no. Let me go home, please. I'll beg you. 


	4. Part 4

Letty's POV:  
  
Sometime during the night, I had no idea what time it was, I woke up, and the bed was shaking, shuddering nearly, and Dom was crying out.  
  
I sat up immediately, leaning over and shaking him. I grabbed his big shoulders and shook hard, trying to wake him up, he was so strong, but I managed to wake him.  
  
"What's the matter?" I asked him, wrapping my arm around his shoulder, knowing the answer.  
  
Lompoc.  
  
Dom burrowed into my arms, kissing and stroking my head as I held him, his shaking body slick with sweat.  
  
"It's ok, I promise," I told him softly, kissing his eyes.  
  
My lips landed on his, and then I was kissing him urgently, wanting to take away his pain, wishing I could as the kiss grew deeper.  
  
Dom pulled away a little. "I'm sorry, baby..." he whispered, between our frantic, urgent kisses. "'S still you...it's you...I took a picture..." he trailed off as he lay in my arms, his strong arms circling my waist.  
  
"Shh," I whispered to Dom. "It's ok, it's ok," I told him between kisses, sliding down a little next to him, my heart beating faster and faster.  
  
This was it.  
  
My hands slid up under his singlet, and my eyes stayed close, and my lips on his. I was soaring.  
  
"Letty..." Dom whispered to me, his hands capturing mine. "Too good for me," he whispered, sliding back in my arms.  
  
"Don't say that," I told him, pulling my lips away a little. "I love you..." I told him, feeling like an idiot, but saying it all the same.  
  
My lips found his again, and in a torrid of kisses I was on top of him, my body pressed to his, and I breathed hard, never wanting this to end.  
  
Dom wrapped me up tight in his arms, breathing hard.  
  
"Baby girl," he moaned softly. "I took...I had your picture, in my cell..." he took a deep breath, holding me away from him body. "They tried to buy it, but it was mind...you had none of this, none of...this..." he ran his hand down my side and inhaled. "But I looked at you every time I ...needed you."  
  
Tears glazed my eyes. He cared about me.  
  
"I'm here whenever you need me," I told him, my mouth returning to his, kissing him slowly, pulling his shirt up, and over his head, breaking the kiss for just a second. "Thank you..." I whispered. "For saying that..." ~  
  
"I know you are..." Dom breathed, sitting foreward so I could slip his shirt from his body.  
  
His faced neared mine and kissed my lips softly, purposely, like that was all that mattered.  
  
I kissed Dom back feverishly, my hands roaming his now exposed chest. "This is what I want," I whispered in his ear. "I need to know if this is ok?" Dom was the only thing that made sense to me anymore, the one thing that was real.  
  
Nothing else mattered. Not my school shit, my friends.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Just him.  
  
Dom's POV:  
  
I hesitated for a moment before I spoke, making the decision.  
  
"You wanna be my baby girl?" I murmured, running her hand over her raven- black hair, unable to tear my eyes away from that face... she had a unique beauty all her own, and I loved it.  
  
I wanted to love every inch of her, my Letty.  
  
She nodded. "More than anything," she told me before crushing her lips to mine with a passion that ignited our surroundings.  
  
I turned her over, scrambling to press my body to hers, a groan building up inside my throat with how good it felt... like the first time and the best time all rolled into one... I gasped softly for breath, my tongue delving into Letty's mouth as my hands traveled up her body, loving, admiring, touching every inch of her flesh.  
  
She moved slightly, pressing herself into me, pulling her singlet up slowly.  
  
I kissed her lips softly, reverently, as I removed her shirt slowly, gently as I undressed her, sliding my hands over that warm, beautifull soft skin.  
  
"My virgin..." I whispered, almost questioning.  
  
"Don't laugh..." she told me. "But virgin would be the way to put it," she smiled at me, laying there topless, the breeze from the open window ticking her hot skin.  
  
She reached under the sheets to slid her boxers and panties off in one go, her hands touching the waist-band to my own boxers, almost uncertain.  
  
I slid out of my shorts, my eyes moving to Letty's naked flesh, smiling a little... just for me... I dipped my head, tasting her... a warm, supple breast... then letting my tongue flick over her dusky nipple, closing my eyes and moaning softly in appreciation... I'd tasted good, and this was past luscious... just me and my baby girl, sharing it with each other.  
  
A soft moan escaped from Letty's mouth as I tasted her sweet flesh, and her hands ran themselves over my scalp.  
  
I cupped Letty gently, stroking my thumb over her nipple as I paid attention to her other breast, drawing it into my mouth as my eyes closed, suckling gently, biting just a little.  
  
Letting her go, I whispered her name gently, wanting to see her shiver.  
  
"Dom..." she whispered, her hands roaming my back. "God..."  
  
I moved down her body slowly, dipping my tongue into her abdomen... everything I knew about making love, I wanted to use to please her.  
  
Jesus.  
  
Making love, already. I kissed her gently, laying my head against her for just a moment, closing my eyes. What else could I do with my Letty but make love... I kissed back up her stomach, the valley between her breasts, up her neck purposefully.  
  
She took me around the neck, pulling me to her, her lips meeting mine in a frenzy. Her tongue parted my lips and slid between my teeth, giving me a passionate kiss before taking her mouth away and sliding down my body to lick my nipples.  
  
My eyes closed as I stayed quiet... just barely... my hand finding Letty's head... shit, I was never gonna let her out of bed again.  
  
"When the fuck did you grow up..." I asked, pressing her hard into the bed as I took over her mouth, kissing her deeply, insistently.  
  
She smiled against my lips, breathing hard after the kiss. "Is it going to hurt?" she asked softly, searching my eyes.  
  
"I wouldn't ever hurt you," I assured her, though that was probably wishful thinking... "It might be uncomfortable at first, but I promise, I'll be as gentle with you as I possibly can," I whispered against her lips, staring right into those dark, feline eyes... there was nothing as beautiful.  
  
Not a thing. 


	5. Part 5

Letty's POV:  
  
I nodded. "I trust you," I whispered, my arms wrapping loosely around his beautiful shoulders.  
  
He was the most amazing man alive. Everything about him was perfect to me. From his shaved head to his dark eyes to the toned, caramel of his body. He was a God.  
  
"Condom..." I managed to whisper, my hands running up his arms.  
  
"Shit," Dom cursed softly. "Would V...?" he asked me, placing soft kisses on my lips.  
  
"I'll go check," I told him, placing a strong kiss to those tantalising lips before I threw back the sheets of Dom's bed and tiptoeing, naked, out of the room.  
  
Across the hall in Vince's room, I nearly had to hold my nose. His room was disgusting, but, luckily enough, I found the condoms in his dresser, and I scurried back to Dom's room.  
  
"Look what I found..." I told him as I returned, falling onto his body with the foil packet.  
  
"Clever girl," Dom grinned as I fell to his body. He kissed my forehead and took the condom from my hand and kissed my lips. "Beautiful and smart..." he murmured, flipping my over so I was trapped under his big form.  
  
I smiled up at Dom, my feelings for him exploding. He was the picture of perfection to me, always had been, ever since I met him, he'd been this untouchable force, and now I was getting a chance.  
  
"Be gentle..." I cautioned him, the nerves setting in and my hand got a little shaky.  
  
He stopped, leaning ove rme, his hand moving down my body, stroking my skin softly.  
  
"We don't have to..." he whispered, breathing hard. "If you don't want to yet, we can wait..."  
  
I shook my head. "No, we've gotten this far...this is what I want..." I told him, punctuating my statement with a strong kiss to his lips. "Just a little nervous, that's all, I want to be good for you..." I said softly, a little embarrased.  
  
No guy had ever seen me naked, unless you count that time that Leon walked in on me in the bathroom, but we were so both embarrassed we never mentioned it again, but it's irrelevant.  
  
"You're gorgeous," he informed me, holding me eyes intensely. "You'll, you'll be... I can't believe you don't think you'd be good..." he stroked my cheek, stroked my hair back gently. "I just wanna be good for you," he whispered.  
  
I smiled a bit. "No basis for comparison," I reminded him. "You're the one whose got the experience," I said, adding to my nerves the fact that Dom knew what he was doing, and I don't even know where to start. I'd seen enough of Vince's porn to know what the basic idea was, but somehow, this was much more intimate, talking with Dom, not just making weird sounds and speaking dirty.  
  
I liked this a lot more, even though dirty talk wouldn't be the worst.  
  
"You don' have any experience?" Dom raised an eyebrow, sliding down to rest on top of me. "Y'know you can tell me if you do... I won't mind... 's just girls who look like you round here, they don't stay..." he shook his head finally, not wanting to continue.  
  
I blushed feverently, now feeling even more inferior. "No experience," I muttered, looking away, I felt like a fool. "I avoid situations like that, I was never ready...I know, it's stupid..." I said, suddenly wishing I was invisible.  
  
"Nah... 's beautiful. You done this before, Letty?"  
  
I pulled my head back a bit. "Kissing?" I asked him. Was he crazy. Who hadn't kissed somebody?! "Am I that bad?" I teased, my hands on his arms.  
  
"Just playin' with you..." he smiled, licking my lips just softly. "They taste fresh..."  
  
"They're all yours," I murmured, my hands moving to massage his back. I pressed my lips to his, my tongue working with his happily. "Put your hands on me...." I murmured against his ear, my body tingling for his touch.  
  
He inhaled slowly as he placed his hands on my hips, holding me against him as he slid up my shape, massaging my skin. "Done this?" he whispered, stroking my breast gently.  
  
I shook my head, my breathing shallow. "No," I whispered. "More," I asked softly, my eyes closed.  
  
He had perfect hands. Not soft, and not rough, just perfect, loving hands. Hands that I would die to have hold me like this forever.  
  
"That feels so good..." I whispered, my voice like air. "You touch so good..."  
  
Dom's POV:  
  
I rested my forehead against Letty's, kissing her eyelashes slowly... she had the most beautiful, delicate, sexy eyelashes... it was incredible, I was fascinated by this girl's goddamn eyelashes.  
  
I massaged her flesh, pressed against her, breathing hard.  
  
"You never let anyone touch you like this?" I asked, almost disbelieving.  
  
She shook her head. "No one," she whispered. "No one was ever worth it..."  
  
"Been savin' it... for someone special?" I asked, dropping my head to kiss down her jaw... down her neck, closing my eyes as I tasted her skin, biting a little. Ever had a hickey? I wondered.  
  
She nodded slowly, her eyes closing and opening like she was lethargic. "You're my someone special," Letty murmured. "God, I am so ready for this...with you..."  
  
"For me?" I whispered in her ear, stopping for a moment. "You save it for me?"  
  
She swallowed, nodding. "All for you. Always for you," she said. "You mean you didn't know?" she paused for a minute. "I can't believe you didn't know...I was sure Mia woulda dropped it by now..."  
  
"I just knew... thought you, looked up to me... made me worry..." I didn't want Letty going out and stealing cars or shit, getting in fights to impress me. "You was just always my girl, my lil homie," I whispered, parting her legs with a knee swiftly.  
  
"Not a little girl anymore..." Letty whispered, aching for him now. Enough of the talking... "I haven't been a little girl for a long time..." she said, her lips caressing my chest a little.  
  
"My girl," I whispered, gathering her up possessively. I found the condom again, my hands shaking just slightly as I ripped it open and put it on... me, Dom Toretto, who'd never been with a virgin before... I'd actually turned a girl down because of it... I was no one's Prince Charming, like I'd told Letty.  
  
I moved against her thigh, holding in a groan. "Ready?" I whispered, moving my lips on her skin, my body on her, my skin hot. 


	6. Part 6

Letty's POV:  
  
I nodded, my nerves returning in a torrid of butterflies in my stomach. I could feel the closeness of him as he prepared to enter me and in many ways I longed for his powerful thrust, but in other ways, feared it. I clenched his shoulders hard, waiting for his action.  
  
"Ok..." Dom said, cradling my face in both hands, staring down into my eyes as he pressed against me, starting to move in.  
  
His breath caught in his throat as he watched my face intently.  
  
I bit my lip hard as Dom began to press into me, and my body felt like it was splitting down the middle.  
  
It hurt, God, it hurt, but this is what I wanted, pain and all. I waited still, praying it would be over soon and he'd be completely inside of me. My arms circled his shoulders, pulling him to me, the pain becoming a pulse in my lower body, like I was tearing apart.  
  
Then nothing.  
  
He was in...I hoped.  
  
Dom closed his eyes and rested against me, his lips finding mine blindly, pressing against them hard as he moved.  
  
"You feel so fucking good..."  
  
I closed my eyes a little, the pain subsiding, something I was very happy about.  
  
"You're beautiful," I murmured to Dom, my eyes still closed.  
  
He was so gentle and sweet, not the lover I'd imagined him to be, specially after graphic imitations I had once overhead him telling the guys. My lips found his and I pressed them against his, my body relaxing slightly as I accommodated him and the surreal feeling.  
  
"So very beautiful..." Dom whispered. "My baby...sweet Letty. How's that feel?"  
  
I nodded. "Good," I murmured, wondering when it started to feel incredible like all the girls in the porn movies made it seem like.  
  
Lying there with Dom inside of me was the most incredible feeling of my life, and it was something that I was keen to repeat, as often as I could.  
  
My foot massaged Dom's, and my eyes half-opened and I stared up at him intently.  
  
"Don't hurt?" he asked, moving slowly.  
  
He smoothed my hair back with a big paw, kissing my lips, long and deep.  
  
"It's tight," he confessed, laying his cheek to mine.  
  
I winced a little, but then it faded as Dom moved inside of me. "It's big..." I whispered, my hands on his shoulders, my nails in his skin. "It'll get better, if we do it more," I said, realising what I'd said.  
  
What if this was a once off thing for Dom? What if this was a fuck, and as soon as we woke up, it'd be over and he'd want nothing to do with me. I'd die...  
  
"It will," he puncuated, breathing hard against my neck as he quickened inside of me. "Doesn't hurt?" he asked again, laying the palm of his hand against my cheek.  
  
I shook my head as I got used to it, and it was sort of a nice feeling. Like tingling paralysis, only not bad. It was like stroking, and Dom knew what he was doing, which made me feel better. He'd never hurt me, and he was actually doing the opposite.  
  
"It's kinda good..." I murmured, my eyes still half-closed.  
  
"Kinda?" he asked with a smile, a groan escaping his lips as he collapsed on top of me. "Letty, girl, I haven't had this in so long...thank you..." he whispered, his lips climbing my collarbone.  
  
"Thank you," I whispered back.  
  
He had no idea what he was doing for me, and it wasn't just the sex. It was the unequivocal fact that he was my first, the only man I've ever loved was giving me what I'd always wanted from him. All the 'thank you's' in the world couldn't express my gratitude.  
  
He cupped my face in his hands as he started to move faster, stretching hard against me, moving my hip up against him as a strange feeling started to stir in my belly. I arched my back as Dom got faster, and the feeling in my abdomen started as a light rumble, turning into a frenzy of movement and then my hips and pelvis started to tighten.  
  
"Ohhhhh..." I sighed, speechless, as I countered that the feeling was probably my first orgasm. And damn, it felt good.  
  
Dom's POV:  
  
I watched that face, immensely satisfied as I watched her have her pleasure, trying to do what she liked... and what I liked... and what I liked was this, now, silky as I moved in and out... harder, and I held Letty tight as my eyes closed and I nestled on her neck, calling out as we moved, the feelings in my body too much to resist anymore.  
  
"That's so good..." she murmured, her legs going numb as she released, her whole body falling to pieces in the most intense and severly pleasuring experience she'd ever had.  
  
She looked up into my eyes, pressing her lips to mine in a frenzy of hot kisses, her tongue slipping into hmy mouth as her hands caressed my face.  
  
"Baby..." My own babygirl... I was going, but I held out, waiting for Letty, claiming her mouth hard in a strong kiss, holding her body tight. "Go, go," I whispered softly. "Go on."~  
  
"Ohhhh God...." Letty muttered, with me still rocking into her hard.  
  
She was done, and I smiled wide, my arms tightening around her as I released, collapsing on her... just like the first time... only so much better. I turned my face to Letty's, breathing hard from the aftermath as I watched her.  
  
"That was so good..." Letty sighed, her lips finding mine in a lingering, passionate kiss.  
  
I rolled off her and noticed the blood. Not a lot, just on her inner thighs and the condom, and a spot on the sheet.  
  
"Ohhh, you got your-" I stopped, feeling stupid, and worried as I sat up. I touched her thigh gently. "That- I hurt you..." I realized quietly.  
  
She blushed. "Sorry about that...Better take 'em off before Mia notices..."  
  
I watched Letty for a long moment before I smiled, crawling back down to her and pinning her hands. "You unbelivable, y'know that? Beautiful girl?" I asked, looking straight into her eyes. "Absolutely incredible..."~  
  
She giggled a little. "Thank you," she told him. "You're not too bad yourself," she teased, her hand gliding over my skin. "You amaze me every time I look at you..."  
  
"How do I do that," I murmured, straddling Letty. "Didn't hurt?" I asked again, my eyes raking every inch of her.  
  
"You just do," she answered. "It hurt at first, but then it got good..." she told me. "It was perfect, exactly how I'd envisioned it." she smiled up at me, her amazing dark eyes boring into mine, betraying every emotion she felt, and how I had managed to make her feel.  
  
I'd been given a gift.  
  
"Perfect?" I gathered her face up in my hands, moving her from side to side gently. "It was different," I whispered, truly honoured that she'd trusted me like this, given me her first time. "I liked it... I loved it."  
  
"I loved it too," she said, rolling onto her side a little. "Thank you so much for giving me what I had always wanted. My first time with you,"  
  
"With me?" I smirked a little, lying down next to Letty. "C'mon... you ain't crazy nough for daydreams about gettin' done by this crim..." I teased, stroking her gently.  
  
"You're not a crim to me," Letty said softly. "You've always been, and always will be Dom, the only guy I've ever loved..." she trailed off, blushing and looking away. ~  
  
I turned Letty's face back to me gently. "You love me?" I asked softly. "You don' even know me anymore, girl... 's been two years."  
  
"I love you," she punctuated. "May have been two years, but it hasn't changed the way I feel..." 


	7. Part 7

Letty's POV:  
  
Dom slid down next to me, watching me intently. "You're my girl," he told me simply. "Even... before, y'know you was my girl, yeah? Wouldn't let no one fuck with ya... not my lil' Letty..." he smiled, passing his hand back over my hair.  
  
I breathed in slowly, my thought surround Dom and his wonderful presence. I was his girl.  
  
"You wanna be my woman?" he asked suddenly, his rough hands running up and down my thigh.  
  
I smiled. "It's practically a given, isn't it?" I asked. Never had I ever felt so damn happy.  
  
"And I do believe someone is 18 next week..." he teased.  
  
I nodded. "That's right..." I said, sitting up a little.  
  
"What you want?"  
  
I put a finger to my chin. "Riches...jewels, you know, the usual..."  
  
Dom rolled his eyes. "You're too much..."  
  
"You bet I am!" I crowed with a smile. "I'm gonna shower...then I'll come back and we can cuddle," I told him, sitting up and swinging my legs over the bed, standing. And fuck, it hurt. "Geez, you did more damage than I thought," I joked, half-limping to the bathroom.  
  
I could hear his laughter as I shut the door of the bathroom, looking at myself in the mirror.  
  
I just had sex. With Dom.  
  
I turned on the shower and let it warm up before slipping under the hot spray. I washed my body slowly, using the time to think about what this meant. I ran the soap over my thighs, washing away the remnents of our coupling.  
  
And by the time I stepped out of the shower, I felt different. I felt like a woman.  
  
"How are we gonna tell the others?" I asked Dom as I reentered the bedroom, naked. He'd changed the sheets.  
  
He grinned. "Maybe I could just, flash them you quickly, and then they understand everything..." he laughed as he pulled me into his arms, holding me on top of him. "Everything good now?" he asked quietly, stroking my thigh.  
  
I shivered at Dom's touch, my body on fire. "Good," I echoed, kissing his lips teasingly. "I think they're back now, anyway," I said, listening for sounds.  
  
There was the unmistakable sound of Vince slurring obscenities at anyone who would listen, Mia telling him to shut up, Leon stumbling around, mumbling about the chicks, and Jesse...you could never hear Jesse. I looked at Dom's clock, it was nearly 5 am...  
  
He frowned, sitting up a little. He looked back to me. "Y'know who they brought home?" he asked. "Those guys I'm meant to meet-"  
  
"Hey, Dom-" the door to Dom's room opened, and I threw the sheet over myself and Dom. Mia stood there, her eyes wide and betrayed, stepping backwards against the wall.  
  
Oh no...not good.  
  
I stayed under the sheet, hoping by some miracle that Mia didn't see me, but she'd have to be fucking blind and stupid not to. I bit my lip, I wasn't sure if she'd freak or not, but I knew that if I was her, I wouldn't want to see my best friend and brother in bed together.  
  
Mia stood back against the wall, holding onto it as she stared... Dom with a somewhat guilty, somewhat brave expression, and me... hiding. "What the FUCK?" she shrieked finally, her heart beating fast.  
  
I cringed under the sheet as Mia's voice reached a million decibles. I poked my head out, a very guilty face present. "Hey Mi..." I said softly, biting my lip again.  
  
"Letty..." Mia's hands pressed over her mouth, and Dom held me close, refusing to jump out of bed and start dressing. "What the... what are you doing?" she asked helplessly. I thought it would be fairly obvious what we were doing, but she was shocked.  
  
"Knitting a sweater?" I joked lamley, sitting up and pulling the sheet up around my neck, only to make it more obvious that I was naked beneath the sheet. Good one, Let. "Look, don't freak ok..." I soothed, Dom's hand on my back.  
  
Mia's lips trembled, but she didn't move. "VINCE!" she yelled finally. "V!"  
  
"Mia, baby-" Dom sat up, shaking his head. "C'mere. Come talk to me."  
  
Mia stared back, shaking her head mutely, her lips pressing together. "You- assholes!"  
  
Vince stumbled up the stairs and in the general direction of Mia's horrid screams. "What?" He barked irritably.  
  
"Look, Mia, just calm down, this isn't a big deal..." I told her, putting a hand up to defend us. I looked to Dom and gave him a 'we're dead' look before looking at a drunk Vince. "Uh...hey..."  
  
Dom just rolled his eyes, falling back in the bed. "Mia, c'mere," he ordered, sick of pleading.  
  
Mia stepped closer to Vince, taking his arm as she scowled in the direction of the bed... "Look... at them..."~  
  
"What?" Vince demanded. "I don't care, I'm going to bed," He said rudely, pulling away from Mia and stumbling out of the room.  
  
I sort of swallowed. "Look, can't we just talk about this?" I asked, pulling on Dom's shirt. "We're all adults, we can be civil..." I patted a section of bed for Mia.  
  
"Vince!" Mia yelled, before she scowled after him too, stomping to the bed and sitting right next to me. "Fine. Tell me. No- no wonder you been so nice to me lately, you just wanna-"  
  
"No, baby, no..." Dom sat up, shaking his head as he moved closer. "This... this just happened."  
  
"This wasn't planned...sort of a spur of the moment thing," I said, my hand finding Dom's under the sheet for support. I was not expecting this reaction. "Is it really that bad?"  
  
"I-" Mia's mouth trembled, and she set it hard. "It's my brother," she whined.  
  
Oh, so that was what it was about... Mia had been possessive, in her own way, ever since Dom got back from Lompoc.  
  
"Baby, don't worry. You should be happy." he slipped my arm around my shoulders, watching Mia. "It's still you and me, girl... just... somethin' new for me and Let."  
  
I nodded. "Yeah, you should be happy that we're exploring this new thing, because we both want this new thing," I looked shyly at Dom, my hand squeezing his lightly. "It's all good..."  
  
Mia stared, then looked down, shaking her head. She looked back at me, her eyes hurt as she got up and left the room silently. I watched her go...  
  
Dom's POV:  
  
"Fuck it," I breathed, lying back on the pillows.  
  
Letty bit her lip hard. "Why does it seem like this is all my fault? Why is she so angry with me?" she asked, laying back against my chest.  
  
I sighed, it was so hard to please everyone. I couldn't even be happy because Mia wasn't...yeah, that's fair.  
  
"She just, wasn't expecting it..." I said, sliding my hand down her waist.  
  
She smiled as my hand caressed her skin. "You have the most amazing hands..." she murmured, kissing the flat pane of my belly. "I just want to forget all the Mia problems...I want us to be happy, and it sucks that she's got a problem with it, but don't we deserve to be happy?" she asked, looking up at me.  
  
"We do... she'll come to terms." I smiled a little, far more interested in her. I stroked her head gently, turning to watch her better. "Quite happy there?"  
  
She nodded, smiling as she kissed my skin. She pulled her lips away. "Quite," she answered. The sun started to stream in the cracks in the curtains. "So, what are you doing today?" Letty asked me, swirling her finger around my belly button.  
  
"Uh..." I smiled, my body shuddering a little as I watched Letty. "Uh, I don't know..." I bit my lip. "What you want me to do..." Where had that come from?  
  
She looked up at me, a smile on her face. "Oh...I can't tell you...might embarrass you..." she laughed, laying her head down on my stomach, using me as a pillow. "Any ideas?"  
  
"Yeah, I got a couple ideas." I breathed hard... she was killing me. "But they might embarrass you."  
  
She smiled, her tongue wetting her lips slowly. "Just try me," she challenged, her hand tracing circles on my inner thigh. "I dare you..."  
  
My eyes closed, and I breathed hard, both hands moving to Letty's head. "No... you do what you want..."  
  
She smiled again. "No, I want to hear these embarrassing ideas," Letty teased, rolling over to blow on the area she was circling. "Please...?" she asked on my skin, making sure her lips grazed my skin often.  
  
"One involves your mouth and my package." I squeezed my eyes shut... real delicate, Toretto. 


	8. Part 8

Letty's POV:  
  
I smiled, pulling my head off his thigh a little. "Really? Not that embarrassing..." I said, my hand grazing him, wondering where the hell I suddenly had confidence to grab Dom like that.  
  
This was Dom Toretto, you couldn't even LOOK at him without thinking you were doing something bad, and here I was, holding onto his prick. What the???  
  
He lifted his head a little, smiling wryly. "You gonna stop torturing me and do somethin', Let?"  
  
I swallowed. What the hell was I supposed to do??? I looked at Dom for a bit, my eyes probably betraying my confidence, but I turned back to him, wrapping my hand around him nervously, praying that my hand wouldn't shake or anything horribly embarrassing.  
  
He sat up a little more. "Hey... if you don't wanna do nothing, you don't have to," He assured me gently. "No problems..."  
  
I sat up and looked at him. "I don't know what to do..." I mumbled, looking down, pulling the sheets around my body.  
  
"That's okay." he sat up, moving closer. "It's ok, girl. You don' have to do anything you don't like." Dom slipped his arm around my shoulders, looking in at me. "Ok?"  
  
"I feel like an idiot," I told Dom, my cheeks flaming red. "And I sorta, kinda wanna do it..." I trailed off, looking away.  
  
"Well, you just decide what you wanna do." He kissed my temple softly. "You don't do shit you don't wanna do... let's just lie together for a while... can we do that?"  
  
I nodded, relief washing over me. Dom was nothing like the guys I'd met at all the parties that I'd been too, the ones that would practically abuse you for head. I suppose that's how I dished out my fair share of black eyes.  
  
"This is nice," I murmured, my arm slung across Dom's chest.  
  
"Mmm..." he pulled me right against him, rubbing my back softly. "You really never done this before?" he asked softly, kissing my forehead.  
  
I shook my head. "No, I haven't...seem stupid?" I asked him, my ear pressed against the warm skin of his taunt chest.  
  
"Never, babe... just... you seem natural at it... Comes together easy... I don't mean you easy, just-"  
  
I nodded slowly. "Ok," I said. Part of me wanted to know what the hell he meant, and the other half didn't want to. I just let it go. "When did you start seeing me as a woman?" I asked. "I mean, when was it obvious I wasn't little annoying Letty anymore?"  
  
"When I saw you..." he said, a little surprised, lifting himself to see me again. "You come down in your little outfit... I knew you had a figure, I just never... realized it." he bent to brush his lips against mine gently. "But you really all grown up now, Let Let."  
  
I smiled. Good answer.  
  
"I certainly am," I agreed, sitting up a little, facing him, my legs crossed. I pulled the sheet around my body a little, looking at Dom with interest. "We should do something today," I suggested.  
  
"Aight..." he grinned, leaning forward to kiss me harder, making his way down my smooth cheek down my neck.  
  
I giggled a little. "That wasn't what I meant, but it'll do," I said, my arms circling his neck, my lips meshing with his, pulling away after a little bit. "But seriously, do you wanna spend quality time together? Go out?" I asked him, wondering if he'd ever take me on a date.  
  
Dom's POV:  
  
"Fuck yeah, I do... I wanna take you everywhere..." I hesitated, then cracked my knuckles. "Maybe... I heard there some races on round here... we could go check it out."  
  
She nodded thoughtfully. "Can we just spend time together today?" she asked, pouting a little. "Then spend all night here, doing unspeakable things?" Letty teased.  
  
"See, no virgin talks like that," I accused, pulling Letty onto my lap and jogging her gently. "And while, yes, it's true that I am gonna keep you here and do these... unspeakable things to you, I know now you ain't really the sweet Letty I left behind... you some sexual deviant sent up to tempt me..."  
  
She laughed, "Ok, yes, my cover has been blown..." she joked. "So, come on, are you gonna take me out? Show me off?" she asked again, her hands on my shoulders.  
  
"You gonna be my trophy?" I teased, ducking down to look into those incredible, smouldering eyes... there was nothing fake or forced about Letty, just an amazing, natural sexiness she didn't even seem to realize. "You can stand at my side and hug me all night... drag you away for a little private time..."  
  
"You got a deal," she told me, sealing it with a kiss. "Now, come on! I wanna do something!" she jumped off my lap and pulled on my robe that lay on the chair.  
  
"I wanna do something, too, and we gotta stay here to do it all," I protested, frowning as I pulled Letty to me hard.  
  
I nuzzled Letty lightly, wrapping my arms around her tight. "We really gotta go out?" There was time enough for that later...  
  
"You know, coffee, or a movie, a chance to talk...get to know each other with our clothes on," she teased.  
  
"Aight." I grinned, sitting up. "Give me one minute and I be ready... maybe you could go talk to Mia?" I suggested hopefully.~  
  
She shrugged, "Ok," she said, standing. "I'll get dressed and talk to her..." She kissed me once more before slipping out of my room and over into her own.  
  
Mia's POV:  
  
I looked up from the book I was reading as a knock sounded at my door.  
  
"Yeah?" I called hesitantly.~  
  
Letty entered my room, nearly cautious. "Can we talk?" she asked, sitting on th edge of my bed.  
  
I flipped my hair over my shoulder, keeping a finger in my book. "Sure, Letty, let's talk..." I exhaled, looking put upon.  
  
"If it's such a hassle..." she muttered. "What's up with you and the whole me/Dom thing?" she asked, getting straight to the point.  
  
"I don't know Letty, what is up with that?" my eyes started to fill with tears as I glared. "Have you- just been waiting, until Dom got home..."  
  
"Mia, you know how much I like him.you've known since I was 11...why is it such an issue now?" she asked, running a hand through her long hair.  
  
"Because he never liked you!" I blurted out, slapping the covers. "He- he always had his girlfriends, and you and me were- what he came home to..." How could they talk guy stuff about Dom?  
  
Letty swallowed. "He likes me now," she said quietly. "I don't get why you're acting like this," she told me, folding her hands nervously.  
  
"Cause-" Cause Letty was my friend, not Dom's. "I just don't think it'll last long," I bitched, folding my arms. "He's only just got home."  
  
"Ok..." she said. "This isn't gonna mean anything for us, you know," she told me. " I thought you'd be happy. Like, we could share stuff...I really need you right now..."  
  
"I need you too." I frowned, looking at Letty troubled. "I just- wasn't expecting that..."  
  
"Trust me, wasn't the way I wanted you to find out," she told me, taking my hand. "It just happened and now it's all new, and I'm gonna need you..." she said. "And I don't wanna gross you out, but we sorta...don't make me say it..." she blushed. I was dying to tell Mia. ~  
  
"You... god, I know..." I grimaced, giggling a little in spite of myself. "He's so huge now... he's like, blown up or something..."  
  
She blushed and laughed. "Think before you speak, girl!" she warned. "It was amazing thought... not just the experience, but because it was with someone so special. Has it been like that for you?"  
  
I smiled down, shaking my head slowly. "Not really," I said softly as the shower turned on. "Not at all, really... Letty..." I looked up, crawling down the bed and resting my head on Letty's lap. "I just... don't want you to forget me."  
  
Letty patted my hair. "Now way I could, girl!" she told me. "I promise, I ain't going anywhere...this is just really freaky at the moment...you be here for me?" she asked me softly.  
  
"Course I am..." I smiled, closing my eyes for a moment. "Long as you're still here for me too... long as you still like me as much as Dom."  
  
"Mia, come on! I love you more easily! I couldn't sit here and talk to Dom about our first times! That would be scary, you're the only person who I was busting to tell about the two of us!" she told me, hugging me a little.  
  
I grinned, sitting up and hugging Letty back tightly. "Okay... I know... I know!" I shrieked in excitement. "Did he drag you back here on purpose? You two just ran off to-" 


	9. Part 9

Letty's POV:  
  
I laughed. "He actually made me come home and get changed! Then we sorta kissed...and he was so against it at first...was really worried whether I was ready...he was so perfect, but obviously, I was ready because it lead to...sex..." I said, smiling. ~  
  
Mia made a face, sticking her tongue out at me.  
  
"Yuck. Dom... just, yuck." she giggled, falling back on her bed. "See, I always knew you wanted him and not me... I been used, baby..." Mia giggled, hugging herself.  
  
"There's things I get from Dom, and things I get from you...the sex...I'll stick with Dom...it was amazing..." I said, bumping my shoulder with hers.  
  
"Eww..." Mia giggled, bumping me back. "Yuck. That's my brother." she considered, smirking as she looked me up and down. "Wanna go shopping?"  
  
I bit my lip. "Love to...but I'm hanging with Dom...could we go tomorrow maybe?" I asked, feeling guilty. "I'm really sorry, it's just...this newness and stuff..."  
  
"Oh." Mia crawled back on the bed, hugging her legs. "That's- maybe one of the guys'll want to go..."  
  
I groaned. "Mia, please...don't feel rejected! It's just, we need to talk, get things straight...you want me to be happy don't you?" I asked her.  
  
I felt like kicking my own ass. "He makes me happy, and I want a chance to do this right...please don't hate me..."  
  
Mia made herself smile finally. "Okay," she agreed softly. "Yeah... god, you both deserve something good for once." She smiled again, holding her arms out.  
  
I sighed, falling into Mia's arms. "Thank you so much...don't know what I'd do without your beautiful ass!" I told her affectionately, squeezing her tight. "Now, I better go and get Dom before half the day is wasted with him in the shower," I said, letting her go and kissing her forehead. "Thanks again," I said, smiling and leaving the room, re-entering Dom's room, knocking on the bathroom door, where the shower still ran.  
  
"Come in if you're beautiful!" Dom yelled from the shower, his deep baritone voice rumbling off the walls.  
  
I laughed, pushing open the door, Dom's frame easily seen behind the glass. "You take longer than a woman to shower," I teased, peering in at him. His naked form never ceased to take my breath away.  
  
"Letty!" he gasped, trying to cover himself. "Scoundrel! You gonna take advantage of me like this?"  
  
I laughed. "Take advantage of you?" I mocked. "I could try, but I doubt I'd get far," I told him, wondering if I should go in there after him.  
  
"Trying to steal my virtue..." Dom frowned darkly at me, backing against the wall.  
  
I grinned devilishly, plunging straight into the shower, clothes and all, pressing myself up against Dom's chest, pinning him to the wall. "Baby...I've stolen all virtue you had to hold..." I told him softly, the warm water streaming down over us.  
  
"Oh... yeah, I forgot..." he snickered a little, letting me hold him against the wall. "Dirty now. Shit." he glanced towards the soap, fetching it dilligently.  
  
I smiled at Dom, stepping back, pulling my shirt up over my head, dropping it in the corner. Next were my jeans, leaving me in my now transparent white underwear.  
  
"You got a problem wiht this?" I asked him innocently, watching him get all flustered.  
  
He shook his head slowly, his hands moving to cover his, uh, nether- regions.  
  
"Nah... no problem here..." His eyes moved up my body, smirking slyly, reaching out to stroke some wet hair off my neck.  
  
I shivered under Dom's touch, his effect on me overpowering. I unclipped my bra, dropping it to the floor, moving close to him, so my lips brushed his lightly.  
  
"This wasn't my idea of going out, you know," I told him lightly, my naked chest pressed against his, my lips on his skin.  
  
"Who got in the shower with who?" he murmured, picking me up and holding me tightly against the wall, pressing hard against me. "Who had to come in here... get me all bothered..."  
  
"So it's my fault?" I asked Dom. "I don't think that's very fair...you were practically begging me to get in here..." I teased.  
  
"I was tryin' to save my virtue..." Dom snickered, bending his head to nibble softly on my neck.  
  
I resisted Dom's lips, holding out on giving in to him.  
  
"You have no virtue," I told him, pulling back from his lips, giving him a shove, pushing him against the wall. Not till he was begging.  
  
"I been used and abused, baby..." he grinned, moving his hands behind his head deliberately. "I need some real love..."  
  
I looked at him with a sharp look. "What are you saying?" I demanded, poking his chest. "You're not gonna get what I gave you anywhere else," I pointed out.  
  
Dom drew me closer with one leg, holding me to him.  
  
"Oh, yeah? No one else can give me what I need like you can, huh..."  
  
I frowned. "Yeah, that's right," I told him. He was purposely trying to bait me, and I was falling for it, hook, line and sinker. "You think you could get something like this?" I asked, feeling stupid and up myself, but I wanted Dom to admit it, that I was what he wanted.  
  
"Somethin' like this?" he looked me up and down, drawing me in close. "Maybe." his arms tightened around me, hugging me close. "Couldn't find a girl loyal to me like you, though... wouldn't want to..."  
  
I smiled, my eyes shining with victory. "I knew you'd give in," I told him, my arms around his waist, bordering on his ass. "Couldn't resist not touching me...could you?"  
  
He exhaled, running his hands over my ass. "You want me to beg... that what you want?" Dom murmured. "Want me to feel bad cause you younger? Cause you Little Letty?"  
  
I shook my head. "I want you to beg because you know you want it," I told him softly, looking up at him from under my eyelashes. "I want you to want me so bad it hurts..." I murmured, blushing as I spoke.  
  
"You feel that?" Dom asked, pulling me against him hard. "You feel how much it hurts? Shit, girl..." he started to smile, lifting me into his arms, my eyes closing as I moaned softly, rubbing myself against him slowly.  
  
"You know I gotta get out of here right now or we'll never leave this house again," I murmured against his shoulder as his length brushed against me through the cotton of my panties.  
  
He groaned. "Don't I know it."  
  
I pulled away and stepped out of the cubicle, as much as I didn't want to. I wrapped myself in a big furry towel and left the bathroom, heading for my room.  
  
Dom's POV:  
  
I exhaled deeply as Letty left, running my hands over my newly shaven head. What the hell was I doing?  
  
I finished up and shut of the taps, stepping out into the cool bathroom, towelling myself off. I dropped the towel, and walked naked back into my room, making sure the door was locked.  
  
I roamed my closet, my thoughts not really on my clothes, but what the hell I was doing with a 17-year-old.  
  
"Fuckin' illegal..." I muttered, rubbing my eyes, confused.  
  
It was wrong, no matter how much I might care for Letty, I couldn't love her, not like she needed to be loved. She was going to be 18 next week and there was no way I could ever give her what she needed. I was a month out of prison. What could I possibly give her.  
  
I pulled on boxer shorts, pacing my room, my thoughts flying around my head like all shit.  
  
As much as she was my girl, Letty wasn't someone who could actually be my woman.  
  
My thoughts were interrupted as my cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" I answered distractedly.  
  
"Dominic Toretto..."  
  
Holy shit.  
  
"TK," I responded, sucking in a deep breath.  
  
"What you up to baby?" she drawled.  
  
Don't even let me get started. TK Roberts. My past comin' back to bite me in the ass. Perhaps the most interesting and most fucked up experience of my life.  
  
"Not much, how about you T?" I asked, rubbing my hand yet again over my head.  
  
She laughed. "I was just havin' breakfast, and I got to thinkin' about you..." she said in that familiar southern voice. "And I thought, 'I'm gonna call up my old buddy Dom...'."  
  
I nodded.  
  
What was there to say? She was a beautiful woman, who'd I spent many a nights in the throes of passion with. And she was calling me, to see how I was.  
  
"You still hangin' with Tony's crew?" I asked, making conversation.  
  
TK laughed again. "Oh Dommy boy, you know I ain't callin' to talk shit about my crew, or your crew. I called to talk to you, about catchin' up."  
  
It was my turn to chuckle. "You know that wouldn't be a good idea," I told her. "You know our crews' don' get on..."  
  
"Dominic. Please, no one has to know...meet me. Half an hour. Racer's Edge."  
  
Dial tone.  
  
Fuck. After all this time, she calls now, when I'm 'sposed to have this thing goin' with Letty.  
  
I threw my cell phone onto the unmade bed.  
  
I hated that phone call. I hated myself, because I knew I'd go and meet her.  
  
Leon's POV:  
  
Ahh, coffee. The breakfast of Champions. Screw that weet-bix bullshit.  
  
I sighed, flicking open the car magazine that littered the breakfast bar at the Toretto house. I stayed here more than I did at my own fucking apartment.  
  
"Hey Lee," Mia greeted me as she entered the kitchen.  
  
"Hey girl," I said around a mouthful of coffee. "You been to bed yet?"  
  
She shook her head. "Nah, Letty wanted to talk. Her and Dom are sleeping together."  
  
I laughed. "No shit..."  
  
"You don't seem surprised?" Mia aksed, fetching a coffee cup and filling it up with the black liquid.  
  
I shrugged. "It had to happen eventually."  
  
She smiled at me, taking a sip from the mug.  
  
"V still in bed?" I asked.  
  
She nodded. "'Course he is. After chasing all that Vodka with all that weed he smoked, he'll be out for the next week..."  
  
Mia blew me a kiss as she climbed the stairs and disappeared.  
  
I stifled a yawn as I flicked through a few more pages of my magazine when a form appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Forget your sugar?" I asked with a smile, expecting to see Mia.  
  
"I can pretend I know what you're talking about," Jamie Paige, Vince's sister said, entering the kitchen, her heels clacking loudly on the lineoleum.  
  
I shifted nervously on my bar stool. Jamie and I had a thing. And for some reason, it made me mighty nervous to be around her.  
  
"I thought you were Mia," I said softly as she put a few grocery bags down on the bench.  
  
"Where's Vince?" Jamie asked, putting her bag down next to the bags.  
  
I laughed. "Girl, it's 7am, Saturday morning, the fucker got so wasted last night, i'd be surprised if he actually surfaces today."  
  
Jamie's brow furrowed. "Great, what'd he do?"  
  
I shrugged. "Just some Vodka, weed...the usual."  
  
She shook her head. She was so beautiful. With her sun-kissed blonde hair and electric smile, there was something about her that reduced me to a stumbling fuckwit.  
  
"Can I hang around for a bit?" she asked, sitting down across from me.  
  
I nodded. "'Course," I answered, getting up to get a coffee cup for her. "You want one?"  
  
"Sure," she said. "So, how have you been?"  
  
I filled her cup and set it in front of her. "I've been ok. How have you been, Jamie?"  
  
"I don't know, good I suppose."  
  
I gave her a look. "You suppose?"  
  
She shrugged. "You know me, Leon. I worry about everything. Can't help it. Believe it or not, I still worry about you."  
  
I set my cup down. "Me? Why on earth would you still worry about me, Jamie? I thought you said you never wanted..." I trailed off.  
  
"You still mean something to me, Leon," she said. "I mean, you're Vince's friend. And as much as I don't like it, we had something, so that means I care a little bit more than a stranger would about you."  
  
I smiled. "I never stopped caring about you..."  
  
We were interrupted by the sound of someone clammering down the stairs.  
  
"Hey," Dom said, looking a bit flustered.  
  
He entered and kissed Jamie's cheek.  
  
"Tell Letty I've had to take care of some business, I'll be back later," he said, fishing his keys off the hook. 


	10. Part 10

Letty's POV:  
  
I had a permanent smile on my face. No matter what I did, I couldn't get rid of it. I bounced down the stairs to the sound of voices.  
  
"Good morning!" I sang as I saw Leon and Vince's sister Jamie in the kitchen.  
  
"Morning," Leon smiled, knowingly.  
  
My brows furrowed. "Who told you?"  
  
"Mia," he said sheepishly.  
  
"Told who what?" Jamie asked, looking puzzled.  
  
I pounced on Leon, trying to slap my hand over his mouth, to no avail.  
  
"That Dom and Letty are sleeping together," he got out.  
  
"Bastard..." I laughed, socking him in the arm.  
  
"Sleeping together?" Jamie echoed. "Letty, you're what, 17?"  
  
I shrugged, becoming indignant. "So?"  
  
Jamie just smiled. "If you're happy," she answered.  
  
"I am." And I was. "Speaking of happiness, where is Dominic?" I asked.  
  
"He said to tell you that he had to go take care of some business but that he'd be back." Leon told me.  
  
"Oh," I said shortly, disappointed.  
  
I wondered what on Earth needed to be taken care of at 7:30 in the morning.  
  
I busied myself getting a bowl of cereal and a coffee, sitting down next to Jamie, peering into the grocery bags at her elbow.  
  
"What'd you bring for me, girl?" I asked, putting my hand in one bag, fumbling for a minute before I pulled out a jumbo pack of Danish. "Ooh, yum..."  
  
Jamie rolled her eyes. "They were supposed to be for my brother..." she complained.  
  
I smiled. "He won't be out of bed today."  
  
"I know..."  
  
Silence.  
  
I chewed thoughtfully on an apricot danish, obvious to the fact I'd interrupted some down time between Jamie and Leon. Everyone in the house knew about their fling, and, personally, I always hoped they'd get it back together.  
  
"So, I'm gonna go finish this...somewhere else," I said, getting up, taking my cereal, danish and coffee into the living room.  
  
I had sex with Dom.  
  
Jamie's POV:  
  
I smiled at Leon as Letty left the room. Was it that obvious I wanted to be alone with him?  
  
I bit my lip, looking away. I shouldn't be thinking that way. Leon and I were over. Way over. We just never worked, and it was obvious, I couldn't even be in the same room with him without wanting to reconsile. And that was bad.  
  
"So..." I said, looking back at him, smiling a little.  
  
"Yeah," Leon said back, his brows furrowed.  
  
I stood. "I should go," I grabbed my purse and straightened my black skirt.  
  
"No, don't..." Leon said, standing, moving towards me.  
  
"Leon, don't..." I told him, shrugging into my coat. "You know if I stay it'd be a stupid idea..."  
  
He put his hand on my arm. "I'm asking you to stay, Jamie," he said softly. "Just to talk."  
  
I looked at him for a long time, into those beautiful brown eyes, and thought about all the good times we'd had together.  
  
"I can't..." I told him softly, pulling my arm away from him gently.  
  
I heard him sigh loudly before he pulled me into his arms.  
  
"Jamie, you can't just walk away," Leon said, holding me tight against his hard chest.  
  
My heart beat with uncertainty, my lips tingling in apparent anticipation for his kiss.  
  
"You know I have to walk away," I said softly, looking away.  
  
He tipped my face back to his. "Forget all the shit, Jamie..."  
  
"I've got the fuckin' munchies..." Jesse muttered, entering the kitchen.  
  
Leon released me immediately.  
  
"Oh, hey Jamie," he greeted, opening the cupboard doors and pulled out a bag of Doritos.  
  
"Hi Jess," I said back, collecting my bag. "I'm on my way out."  
  
I didn't give Leon a chance to say anything before I breezed out of the house, breathing heavily. Damn him for being so irrestistable and damn me for wanting him so bad.  
  
"Bye Letty," I said to the girl.  
  
"See ya Chica..." she said. I didn't stop, I just kept walking.  
  
"Wait."  
  
I turned around. "Leon, we can't do this, we ended it along time ago, please don't make me regret coming over here."  
  
"Jamie, look at me."  
  
I turned around and looked at him.  
  
"Tell me to my face you don't want me," he said.  
  
I looked away, and then looked back at him. I didn't answer. Just took a step forward.  
  
"You're a bastard," I told him acidly before placing my lips to his, giving him a hard, passionate kiss.  
  
I let him go quickly, walking away and getting into my car, a million and one feelings flowing through my body like blood.  
  
I didn't look at him as I started my engine, pulling out of the driveway with a loud screech.  
  
Dom's POV:  
  
I drove slowly, something quite strange for me. I didn't want to see TK, and in other ways, I did.  
  
I wondered if her hair was still brown, and how long it was. I wonder if she'd maybe gotten a new tattoo, or new decals on her car.  
  
I sighed as I drove the quiet streets, wondering why she'd called. Was I running straight into a trap, would she have her boys, Juan, Tony and Darden there, ready to take me down?  
  
I didn't believe that she would, but a lot had happened since I last saw her.  
  
I pulled up in the empty lot of Racer's Edge, admiring the new decals on TK's car. I got out and rounded my car, opening the door to her Eclipse.  
  
TK held out her hand. I took it and she climbed out of the car slowly.  
  
I took in every curve of her body.  
  
"Hey baby," she greeted, shutting her door.  
  
"Uh, hey," I said back, swallowing.  
  
She smoothed down her black leather mini skirt, my eyes following the path of her hands.  
  
TK Roberts was a beautiful woman. From her rich red hair down to her tanned legs, she was the picture of fucking beauty, and, sue me, seeing her turned me on.  
  
"I bet you wondering why I called you up?" TK asked me, fetching a cigarette from her bag and putting it to her lips, lighting it and taking a long drag.  
  
"Yeah, I was wondering that..." I said, moving a little bit closer to her between our cars.  
  
She put a hand to my chest. "I missed you Dominic, you know we had some good times..."  
  
I licked my lips. "We sure did..."  
  
TK smiled. "Get in," she motioned to the Eclipse. "We'll go have some more good times."  
  
I paused. Fucking TK in the back of her car would probably be pretty awesome. But I had a 17-year-old at home who I gave my heart to last night.  
  
"Can't doll," I said, taking a step back.  
  
She frowned. "I don't like that, Dominic."  
  
I shrugged. "I got a new girl now, T," I said, shoving my hands in my pockets, so they wouldn't betray me, and Letty.  
  
"Oh come on...can you get this anywhere else?" she asked, thrusting her chest toward me.  
  
"Yeah, I can," I answered simply. "So, if you called me up and actually thought I was gonna be your toy boy, you're wrong."  
  
She sighed, staring daggers at me. "I didn't just drag you out of bed to fuck, Dominic," she said, obviously pissed off. "Something's gonna be going down, and I thought you might like to know."  
  
I laughed. "TK, I couldn't trust you as far as I could throw ya...There's no way you'd go out of the way to do me a favour if you weren't gettin' somethin'..."  
  
She threw her cigarette to the ground, crushing it out with her boot. "Fuck you Dominic."  
  
"That's precisely what I thought you wanted," I retorted sharply, grabbing her arm.  
  
"Oh, you like it rough now, huh?" TK teased, her dark eyes boring into mine.  
  
"Don't fuckin' call anymore TK, for a quick fuck..." I told her. "It ain't gonna happen..."  
  
She pushed me hard against my car, and quickly cupped my balls. "I got something you'd wanna know," she said simply. "And you got something I want."  
  
I paused for a second, thoughts running through my head. TK was serious about knowing something, and I knew that the only chance I had of finding out what it was, was to fuck her. So is that classed as cheating?  
  
I was hard, there was no doubt about it.  
  
I deliberated for a long time. Here was this beautiful woman, begging me to fuck her. But then again, I had a beautiful woman at home, waiting for me.  
  
"Get in the backseat," I told her, pointing to her Eclipse. She smiled and crawled in. Her skirt inched up and I had a good view of her ass. 


	11. Part 11

Leon's POV:  
  
I don't know how long I stood on the driveway for, watching after Jamie's car, the feeling of her lips on mine lingering in my mind.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing out here?" Letty called from the front entry way.  
  
I shrugged. "Thinkin'."  
  
She smiled, crossing the grass. "Go get her, Romeo."  
  
I looked up at her. "You think?"  
  
Letty nodded. "You obviously still want her, Lee...do yourself a favour..."  
  
Ok, I'll do it.  
  
Letty threw my keys at me and I scrambled for my car, climbing in, excited.  
  
I don't even know how I got to the Paige place, or how I got out of the car and rang the doorbell.  
  
"Leon," Jamie said as she opened the door.  
  
I opened my mouth to say something back, but she pulled me inside forcefully, shutting the door and pressing her lips to mine in an ardent kiss.  
  
"Shit, girl..." I muttered as the kiss broke. "What about your parents?"  
  
She smiled. "They're in Maine for two weeks..."  
  
I groaned. What was this girl gonna do for me.  
  
My hands massaged her waist. "Jamie, we need to talk..."  
  
She nodded. "I just want to say I'm sorry..."  
  
I kissed her softly. "Don't be...I understand..."  
  
Jamie shook her head, her beautiful blonde hair bouncing. "I treated you like an asshole, I'm sorry Leon...I was just so confused..."  
  
"No...I was pressuring you, Jamie...I shouldn't have done that..."  
  
We talked fast as we got to the living room, sitting down on the carpet.  
  
Jamie sat silently in front of me, her hands in her lap.  
  
"I've made a lot of bad choices in my life," she began softly, looking away.  
  
"Like what?" I responded, tipping her face back to me.  
  
"There's a lot about me you don't know, Leon. Things I threatened Vince not to tell you, or anyone ever."  
  
I stroked her face. "Tell me, Jamie. I'm here for you."  
  
"I had a baby when I was 16...I gave a tiny baby girl up for adoption when I was just 16..."  
  
Tears rolled silently down her usually bright cheeks, pooling on her collar.  
  
"I'm sorry," I murmured, brushing the tear away.  
  
She shook her head. "Don't be...I want to tell you this."  
  
I nodded, encouraging her to continue.  
  
"I was such an idiot, the first time I had sex- unprotected sex- I got pregnant. I couldn't raise a child, so my parents helped me get through the pregnancy, I was home-schooled when I started to show, and then when my baby was born, I gave her up for adoption. To a real nice couple. They send me letters all the time, with photos. Her name is Emma. She's 6 now, she started school this year...she has blonde hair and green eyes..." Jamie paused, a sob escaping her lips. "And her front tooth is missing..."  
  
I held out my arms for her. She fell into them, sobbing loudly. Sobbing for her daughter. Sobbing for all the fucked up decisions she'd made in her life. And I felt like sobbing with her.  
  
"Have you ever met her?" I asked softly, smoothing Jamie's hair back.  
  
"It's discouraged, but the couple, Trevor and Becca have invited me over a few times over the years...I haven't gone. I don't think I could see her without crying. I cry when I look at her photos..." she said, sniffing.  
  
I kissed her hair. "I'm proud of you for telling me this..." I said softly, my hand caressing her arm.  
  
She sat up. "So, you know my big secret now."  
  
I nodded. "I do, and you know what? I think it makes me like you even more. You're human, Jamie. You feel, and that's what I love about you..."  
  
Jamie smiled. "I think about her everyday, about what she's doing, about how things might have been if I hadn't given her up...about what kind of mother I'd be like..."  
  
"You'd be a wonderful mother...any kid would be damn lucky to have you as their mom..."  
  
"You are so good for my ego." she said reaching up and knotting her fingers through my hair. She gently pulled on me, the pressure was enough to inspire me to lean forward and press my lips against hers. My lips, pressing onto her soft lips, now slick with whatever lip gloss she'd been wearing.  
  
As her arms wrapped around my neck, my eyes dipped closed. I parted my lips ever so slightly pulling in the sweet taste of her mouth. She pulled back, her eyes searching my face. Her face was so clean and so smooth, her eyelids pale, paler than the rest of her face. The skin looked so fragile and translucent. Her eyebrows pulled together and her eyes fluttered opened, her eyes glowing with fire.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want this to be memorable..." I said, my hand moving away from her face and down onto her neck. My mouth following close behind. I left a hot trail of kisses along her jaw, my lips closed around her earlobe. Her eyes again fell closed as a small catlike sound escaped her. "I want you, I want to be a part of you."  
  
"Oh, Leon." Jamie said as I began to kiss her again. My mouth descending hard onto hers. My tongue moved against her lips almost forcing itself into her mouth. Her tongue felt cool, refreshing like a cold glass of water dribbling over his mouth. Their kisses melted between them like chocolate. She moved her hands from my hair, down to my back. Jamie's hands pulled at my shirt, her fingers surprisingly cool against my warm back. Her fingers splaying across my back, the muscles moving in their own subtle dance below the skin as I moved over her. She tugged at my t-shirt and I sat up, pulling it over my head, my chest and stomach smooth, the taught muscles expanding and contracting with each breath.  
  
I moaned softly in her ear as she moved beneath me, raising her knee between my legs, resting her thigh firmly against the crotch of my jeans. Her hips moved in small tight circles as her hands slid down into my baggy jeans, cupping my ass through my boxers.  
  
"Jamie, are you sure you want to do this?" I asked as she pulled my earlobe into her mouth.  
  
The proximity of her body, the heat emanating from her, the sharp natural odor of her arousal combined to make me dizzy. I knew that this woman beneath me was my best friends' sister and vulerable, and yet, I wanted to crawl under her skin, to discover all of her secrets, find out why I never saw her with another boyfriend, find out why she was so sad.  
  
"Leon, I want this." Jamie said watching my face. "You make me feel so real."  
  
"You are real." I said rocking back onto my heels.  
  
I undid the button of her jeans and shimmied them down her hips. I leaned forward and placed a single gentle kiss on the flesh between her bellybutton and the top of her panties. I felt a surge in my cock as the smell of her sex surrounded me. I leaned back up towards her, pressing our bodies together. Jamie pulled my head to her, seeking my lips, drinking me in.  
  
Our kisses were soulful, filled with a searching, an ardent need. I kissed her, moving my hand under her shirt, my strong fingers rubbing her stomach. I unbuttoned her shirt, taking my time, kissing the flesh I exposed. With each kiss, she sucked in her breath. Undoing the bottom button, I pulled back one side and then, the other, almost as if I were unwrapping a present. Her body was simply perfect, a pale ghost of Jamie Paige laying on the floor of her living room. He liked this version, a vulnerable girl without her toughness or sarcasm. Her nipples puckered in the cool air of the room.  
  
"Wow, you are so beautiful," I said, slipping my hands under the shirt at her shoulders and gently sliding it down her arms, her skin beginning to tingle. I kissed her lips, her neck, her collarbone, moving down her body to her breasts. Gently, I placed a hand on her breast, massaging it, rolling the nipple with my fingers, repeating my ministrations on the other breast before replacing my hand with my mouth.  
  
Dom's POV:  
  
I sat in the back of TK's Eclipse, trying to slow the thoughts in my head.  
  
"I knew you'd come back..." TK said, her voice ripping into my thoughts. Her hand ran up and down my thigh as her lips caressed my neck, in an attempt, I assumed, to turn me on.  
  
"No," I said. "No..."  
  
I got out of the car, my head suddenly perfectly clear. Why the hell would I want to jeopardise what I had with Letty for 3 minutes with TK?  
  
"What?" TK demanded, angry, as she climbed out after me.  
  
"I got a girl at home, TK, who's a thousand times the woman you'll ever be..."  
  
With that, I got into my car and tore out of the parking lot, satisfied with my control and handle over the situation. What I had with Letty was fucked up, no doubt about it, but, for some reason, it was normal to me. I wasn't gonna fuck TK and screw up what I had, even though I probably had to tell Letty that what we had wasn't good, for either of us. She deserved to date a high school boy who'd spoil her and take her dancing...I was poor and had two left feet. It was hopeless.  
  
I stopped in at a bakery and bought some crossiants, and picked up a bunch of flowers from the shop next door. What the hell was happening to me? I had sex with Letty and I was turning into a sap.  
  
I smiled to myself as I climbed back in the car, to my ringing cell phone.  
  
TK. I turned the phone off with satisfaction as I turned onto my street, amazed how the leaves were slowly turning brown and that, before long, they'd drop off and settle at the bottom.  
  
Woah.  
  
I pulled into the drive and shut off the engine, and Letty came out to greet me.  
  
"Hey papi..." she said, smiling.  
  
I handed her the bunch of flowers. "These are for you..."  
  
"Aren't you sweet?" she asked, sniffing the boquet before drawing me into her arms.  
  
We walked inside, my arm wrapped around her waist.  
  
"Why do you smell suspisciously like a female's perfume?" Letty asked as they were in the kitchen.  
  
I laughed. "Mrs Vasquez," I said. "She called me while you were in the shower, asked if I could come and take a look at her engine...God only knows why it had to be this early..."  
  
Letty laughed too, and I was relieved. I hated to lie to her, but it was either that or telling her I was a verb away from cheating on her with TK.  
  
"Tell me you missed me..." she said sweetly, sidling up to me.  
  
I smiled down at her. "I missed you more than you know..."  
  
She smiled. "That's what I like to hear..." she placed a sound kiss on my lips.  
  
It was heaven. That's why it was gonna be so hard to tell her that we weren't such a good idea. 


	12. Part 12

Jamie's POV:  
  
I arched my back, moaning softly. Leon's exploration of my body mirrored by my exploration of his. I massaged the strong muscles of his back and his shoulders, reveling in their smoothness, in their strength, in their warmth. His hands touched my thigh, gently parting my legs, stroking my inner thigh, moving to touch me, parting the lips. I felt him hesitate. I looked into his deep brown eyes and in them saw an insecurity that surprised me. I took his hand and guided him. Leon's fingers gently touched the slippery wetness, he groaned as he felt me flex my muscles. I placed his fingertips against the tight bud of my clitoris. Soon, he was stroking me, moving his fingers in tight circles, pulling gently on the tight bud of my clit all on his own. My eyes fluttered as he slipped one finger inside of me and then two, moving them in and out, slowly.  
  
"Oh God... That feels so good." I moaned.  
  
"You feel so good." Leon said, kissing me in response, continuing to touch me, adding pressure now.  
  
My moans became more frequent as his hands became more insistent. My back arched as I felt the familiar tingle building inside. The velvet walls of my vagina clamping down on his fingers, trying to pull him farther and farther into me. I could feel my thighs beginning to twitch. My hands fumbled for the buttons on his Levi's, I found it hard to concentrate, but I wanted him in me now. Not his fingers, but his cock.  
  
I finally was able to strip the buttons down and plunged my hands his pants, searching for his cock, wrapping my hands around him, stroking him. He moaned as I rolled him onto his back, still gripping him in my hand. Kissing his lips, his face, his chin, moving to his neck, I nibbled near his collar bone.  
  
"Oh, stop... That tickles." Leon said, his face contorting as I rubbed my thumb over the swollen head of his cock, flicking the slit gently with my fingernail. "I don't know how much more I can take..."  
  
"I wouldn't want the fun to end too soon, would I?" I said, moving between his legs. "Should I stop, really?"  
  
"No, carry on." Leon said, his hands sliding up and down my arms, taking my long hair into his hands and draping it over one shoulder.  
  
"I plan on it." I said, leaning forward, my hair moving softly over his body. I supported myself on my hands and knees, kissing down his body, licking him, sucking his nipples. His breath sped up as I assaulted his small nipples, they became harder and harder. He had never in his life ever been so aroused.  
  
I began a trail of kisses moving lower and lower as I massaged his body, touching his sides, his hips, his legs, sweeping my hair over him. I swept my hard nipples through his pubic hair, my hands gliding over his thighs. As he began to moan, I moved my hands to his cock, pressing my hands together, holding him there, gently rolling him back and forth.  
  
I snaked my tongue out, touching tip of my tongue to his weeping slit. He moaned again. "Do you like that?"  
  
"Ye...yes..." he stammered. "Please..."  
  
I moved my hands away from his cock and leaned back, running the flat of my tongue along the bottom of his hard on. Taking him into my mouth, I swirled my tongue around the swollen head, my tongue exploring the ridges. He tasted sweet and sweaty, his natural musk filling my nostrils. I held the swollen head between my lips, my tongue teasing it, sucking it, drawing even more blood into it.  
  
Leon's hips bucked involuntarily and I moved him deeper into my mouth, sucking harder. He began to pump his hips, raising to meet my mouth. I grasped his hard on at the base, moving my head faster and harder now. His fingers wrapped through my long hair. I stopped, moving up and down, plunging down as far as I could go. He gasped as he felt his cock hit the back of my throat. I took him out of my mouth, giving him long, wet, slow, sucking kisses along the length of his shaft.  
  
I smiled up at him, one hand holding his hard cock and one hand caressing his balls, squeezing him gently. I moved my hands away from him and just admired what I had created.  
  
"Jamie..."  
  
"Yes?" I said leaning forward and kissing him. My oral exploration of him had aroused me. I wanted more. I wanted to feel him inside of me. I wanted to join with him in the way that only a man and a woman can. I wanted to be a part of him. I wanted it all. "I want you..."  
  
I raised up and placed a leg on either side of his body, straddling him. I took his hardness and slid the condom he handed to me, down over his shaft, and then touched it to myself, rubbing it through my considerable wetness. I placed him against my greedy opening, lowering myself onto him inch by glorious inch. He moaned at the velvet tightness enveloping him. As I threw my head back in ecstasy, he reached up and gently ran his thumbs over my nipples. I arched my back, grinding myself down onto him, the walls of my pussy tightening around him.  
  
"Oh god!" Leon moaned, grasping my hips, grinding me down against him.  
  
My breath whistled in and out of my lips. Soon, I was making small hiccuping sounds as I bounced up and down on him. He pushed himself into me, moving deeper and deeper into me. I began to move my hips up and down, rotating in small circles. His wonderful hardness was enveloped fully.  
  
Leon moaned softly, watching as he disappeared inside of me. "Oh yes. Oh God, yes!"  
  
I knew this wasn't love, but it sure felt perfect.  
  
"Oh..." I moaned, lowering my mouth to his.  
  
Our bodies bathed in sweat, they glowed like on fire. We moved together, quickly finding a perfect rhythm, performing a perfect horizontal dance. He began to move faster, driving deeper. His breath was becoming ragged, forced, taking shallow fast breaths, panting in and out. His face was incandescent, glowing with it's own inner light. He bit down on his bottom lip, his back arching as I tried to pull him all the way up into me. As he wrapped his arms around me, I realized how easily I could get used to having him around all the time.  
  
I wanted to crawl under his skin and stay there forever, I could live beneath his breastbone become a part of his heart, a part of him.  
  
He kissed me, biting my bottom lip. Suddenly, I sat up grinding down as hard as I could onto Leon, as I was quickly reaching the inevitable.  
  
"Leon, I'm going to cum!" I said grabbing onto his upper arms, the muscles in my thighs twitching as the orgasm built.  
  
"Oh God..." Leon said, feeling the familiar pull as his own orgasm built.  
  
He reached out, finding my hands, threading his fingers through mine. I grasped at his hand compulsively, feeling the intoxicating climax of their joining. His body became rigid, his grip on my hands becoming almost painful. He groaned, thrusting hard one last time before filling the condom with stream after stream of his hot cum.  
  
The surge of wetness sent me tumbling over the edge of orgasm, my body trembling as wave after wave of pleasure pulsated through my body. Leon reached up and pulled me down towards his chest. He gently smoothed his fingers over my cheek as the last of my shudders ripped through my body, his now spent cock sliding out of me.  
  
He grasped my shoulders, pulling me to his lips, his tongue entering my mouth, kissing me with passion, with urgency, with an intensity only matched by mine. He wrapped his strong arms around me, holding me close to his warm, dewy body, crushing my breasts into his chest, our hearts racing.  
  
"You are amazing." Leon said, kissing my lips, my nose, my eyelids, my chin.  
  
"You're not so bad yourself." I said snuggling into his shoulder. He smelled so good, so real, so boylike. "Leon, I think you have given me a memorable event."  
  
Mia's POV:  
  
I couldn't sleep. Maybe I was too wired or something, but there was no way I'd be able to sleep.  
  
I pulled on sweatpants and a sports bra, covering it up with a hooded sweatshirt. I pulled on my trainers and brushed my hair up into a high ponytail. A jog would cure my insomnia.  
  
I fetched my discman, that had Evanescence's album, Falling in it and I shoved it in my pocket.  
  
"Going for a jog," I told Dom and Letty who were sitting all lovey dovey in the kitchen.  
  
"Have fun..." Letty called after me, but I didn't respond, just jammed my ear plugs into my ears and was off.  
  
There was something about jogging that helped me to work through all the crap in my head, and at the moment, there was a lot of it.  
  
Dom and Letty, what was up with that. It was illegal, very illegal, and still...It wasn't as though she was jealous of what they had, it'd been a long time since she'd had someone to hold and to love her, but she tried not to think about it.  
  
I rounded the corner, and went jogging down the main street. It was quite abuzz for 8:30 on Saturday morning. All the little cafes were open and serving breakfast to couples, looking at each other happily.  
  
Gag me.  
  
I shook my head as I plowed ahead, trying not to think of happiness, or love, or anything positive. I was actually so into my pessimistic thinking, I ran straight into someone, knocking me backwards onto the grass.  
  
"Fuck, hey sorry!" a male voice said.  
  
Oh great.  
  
"That's ok," I said, pulling my ear phones from my ears, letting them hang around my neck as I picked myself up.  
  
I looked up into a pair of gorgeous brown eyes.  
  
"You ok?" he asked, his long-sleeved grey shirt clinging to every muscle in his chest.  
  
"Uh...yes," I said, pretending to be disoriented.  
  
He smiled. "How about we sit down and you can tell me your name..."  
  
He lead me to a bench in the park and sat me down slowly, taking a spot next to me.  
  
"Mia," I offered.  
  
"Juan..."  
  
I smiled.  
  
"So, are you sure I didn't hurt you?" Juan asked me, checking me over.  
  
"I think you gave me a fright more than anything," I said, brushing a leaf from my suit. "Oh," I said, noticing the gash on my right palm.  
  
"Shit, man I'm sorry," Juan said, taking a piece of material from his pocket, his hanky, and wrapped it around my bleeding hand.  
  
I smiled. "I'll be ok..." I assured him.  
  
Pause.  
  
"So, do you always try to decapitate joggers on a Saturday morning?" I joked.  
  
Juan smiled, his lip tugging upwards in the right corner a little, showing off perfect white teeth. "I try to get out and do it at least once a month," he joked back, dabbing at the cut.  
  
I winced. Yeah, so what if I was a baby.  
  
"What about you? Are you always out capturing attention when you jog?"  
  
I shook my head. "I couldn't sleep, big night..."  
  
Juan nodded knowingly. "I can never sleep after a night on the town..."  
  
"Any tips?" I asked him, biting my lip.  
  
"More alcohol...another party...jogging?"  
  
I laughed. "Do you party much?" I asked, wondering why I hadn't seen him around.  
  
He shrugged. "Sometimes, I'm pretty heavily into cars, so I spend a lot of my time in my garage, tinkering around."  
  
I nodded along. "That's cool, my brother and all his friends are into cars...I don't like what's under the hood, I like how far I can put my foot down..." I smiled.  
  
"Ah, a speed freak, huh?" Juan asked, checking the cut again.  
  
"Just a little," I admitted.  
  
"So, am I gonna walk away from here today with your phone number, or do I have to beg?" he asked, smiling seductively. 


End file.
